Several kitchen appliances are prone to leak water for various reasons, especially dishwashers, ice makers and under-the-sink water filtration systems. Often, there is no obvious indication that a water leak exists until after expensive water damage has occurred. For example, a slow water leak under a dishwasher is extremely unlikely to be discovered because a dishwasher is rarely moved after it is installed. Before there are any obvious signs that a water leak exists, there is often mold damage, swelling and blistering of cabinets, extensive water absorption by nearby plasterboard, and damage to flooring. A common drip pan could delay some of this water damage, but the indication of the presence of a water leak is still not communicated until there are obvious visual or olfactory indications of water damage.
Some other home appliances that are prone to leak water include hot water heaters and washing machines. There are special overflow pans designed to catch drips and leaks from such appliances, and these pans often include a drain hose used to divert leaking water to a drain or outside. The problem with using an overflow pan under a dishwasher or refrigerator, besides being rather unsightly, is the extreme difficulty of positioning an overflow pan under the appliance either because the appliance is too heavy or because there is not adequate clearance. There is a need for a way to prevent excessive water damage from occurring under kitchen appliances that cannot accommodate an overflow pan.